Back To Arles
Back To Arles is the 14th episode of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force. Plot With Alex, Mason, Ellen, and Martin settled in Italy, Spencer remarried to a woman he just met and living peacefully in Denver, and Teddy, Justin, Gina, Lilly, Shirley, and Stella content in Maine, Max, Elaine, and Talia move out of New York and get Zack, Maya, Paris, and their new baby Ashley, to move back to Arles with them. Cast * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews and Evelyn Davenport-Matthews * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya and Ann Montoya * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Sierra McCormick as Tessa Ross * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin and Cody Martin Jr. * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux and Crossbow * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Eisenberg and Shelly Eisenberg * McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Duncan, Gabe Duncan, Gabe Duncan Jr, and John Duncan * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby * Allie DeBerry as Paisley Houndstooth * Leo Howard as Jack Brewer * Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford and Kick Brewer * Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton Krupnick and Drew Krupnick * Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez and Aidan Martinez * Peyton List as Emma Davenport and Evangeline Davenport * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross and Ravi Ross Jr. (voice) * Raphael Alejandro or Kevin Quinn as (Mateo) Zander Davenport and Christopher Davenport * Mallory Mahoney or Nina Lu as Destiny/Tiffany Ross * Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross and Kristen Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney * Lincoln Melcher as Griff McCormick and Benjamin McCormick * Miranda May as Lou McCormick * Nathan Arenas or Will Buie Jr. as Jorge Ramirez or Finn Sawyer * Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan, Kenny Duncan, and Pat Duncan * Samantha Boscarino as Skyler Duncan * Elliot Carr as John Duncan * Mia Talerico as Stella Duncan and Shirley Duncan * Dove Cameron as Maddie Smalls, Liv Dippledorf, Elizabeth Dippledorf, and Victoria Dippledorf * Ryan McCartan as Diggie Smalls * Jordan Fisher as Holden Dippledorf * TBA as Amelia, Alexander, Benjamin, Emily, and Franklin Dippledorf * Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney and Joey Rooney, Jr. * TBA as Michael and Seth Rooney * Jessica Marie Garcia as Willow and Daphne Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Parker and Ralph Rooney * Lauren Lindsay Donzis as Penelope "Ruby" Davenport * Chase Austin as Sander Storm * Piper Curda as Olive/Kumiko Hashimoto * Raini Rodriguez as Meri Dunne Recurring Cast * Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin * Zoey Deutsche as Maya Bennett * Brenda Song as Paris Tipton Category:Episodes Category:2038 Category:2021 Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force Season 1